Lycris Seige
Name: Lycris Aetherium Seige Originating Location: He is not a native to the world of the Hedgelands; how he came to arrive here is unknown, as are many details about his originating dimension. What is known is that it is a land where pokémon live more like human beings do, where magic is rich, and also one where Aura works in quite a different manner than it would for the native life of the Hedgelands. Age: 26 (Ages at a human's rate.) Height: 5'05" (Mega) 5'01" (Normal) History Magic, Aura and the mingling of beings that should not have been in his world are what lie at the root of Lycris' origins. He and his brother, Ambrosius, were misfits to say the least. Their mother and father had taken refuge in a world much like the hedgelands, people and pokemon coexisting as equals more than master and servant, the lines still clearly drawn when it came to intimacy however. Taking this into consideration, Lycris and ambrose's parents had taken the guise of a lucario and Zoroark to better blend in and live among the people in secret, the pair having come from somewhere else entirely, the mother a realm of light and the father a place of unfathomable murk, fleeing from pursuers by shedding remnants of power they may have had to hide among the masses in peace. The ruse wouldn't last long after Ly and his brother were born however.... The pair were born as twins, or as close to twins as a riolu and Zorua could be. Growing up was different for Lycris and Ambrose, they aged like a human and were much bigger than the native counterparts. The oddities making him often singled out to be teased, taunted and ridiculed. Because of this, he was prone to get into a number of fights either defending himself or his younger brother. The slow aging wasn't entirely unheard of, it seemed to be a common thing around the area, a magic to help humans and pokemon live in a more peaceful way so to speak, his size however was harder to wave off and made the bulk of what he was bullied for. As the years went on, He and Ambrose had developed a knack for watching each other's backs, Ambrose often saving Lycris as much as Ly saved him. Around the time Lycris was 18 he'd finally evolved into a lucario and things had only gotten weirder. Every now and then when he'd see his reflection, he'd see a grey furred wolf instead of a lucario looking back at him. His aura was able to be crystalized and molded into various forms for use though the crystal would tend to dissolve after a few days if not bound to some kind of pre existing anchor, like a chain, table or some other item. Asking ambrose, he had found that his brother had been encountering oddities himself after evolving as well. Ambrose's having an effect on the illusions he'd make, able to project more finely detailed and convincing images that gave not only imagery but scents, tastes and textures as well. Confused by this, they decided to talk to their parents and get some answers. Confronted by their sons, the decided to tall them everything. How they had fled as a couple, chased and hunted by the people they'd called friends and family for what was considered a heinous union, how they'd hopped from dimension to dimension until they'd forgotten where they'd hailed themselves and how they'd given up what power they had left to live there and settle down, hoping to have lost the ones that pursued them and be happy for the rest of their time. They explained that some of the power they'd had might have been passed down, amplifying and altering some of the abilities they would have naturally as pokemon, urging them to be careful with where, when and how they used the power. After learning this, the brothers had decided to enlist for training to help them get a better understanding and control of their gifts. Lycris learning how to wield various weapons and use his aura to read situations better as well. His brother learning to use the illusions to the fullest and how to use more simple yet effective weapons like daggers. Their parents teaching control and refining the use of the altered abilities they had. After seven years of training and learning, Ambrose and Ly were each given a crystal and told they needed to move on. The crystal would take them to another place like the one they lived in but very much different. The brothers were confused until it was explained that these were all that was left of the power the parents had. They'd held onto them as a means to flee if needed but now thought they could use them to find a new start, away from the chaos that was their life and build anew. Taking the chance they were given, ly and ambrose took the opportunity they were given and traveled to hedgelands where Ly now waits for his brother in the abandoned warehouse he calls home Lycris and Aura Lycris can crystalize his aura and infuse it with emotion or a positive essence to heal, sothe or influence the state of people around him or the crystal. His aura can also transfer or change energy it comes into contact with, making cold air warm, water freeze and much much more. He has a limit however as doing too much would put strain on him causing fatigue or making him sick. He can shift between a mega and normal state without much repercussion. shifting back and forth rapidly would cause strain on his body so he is often seen as one state or the other for extended periods. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Non-Natives